


(After Dagor Bragollah)

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingolfin' s reflections on the way to the stronghold of the Foe. Shadow of Feanaro which haunted him for years stands before his eyes again, as an  invisible companion..</p>
            </blockquote>





	(After Dagor Bragollah)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Insomnia - for many years lifelong,  
The shady bane of lonely autumn nights,  
A wound that never heals but ever bites.  
And poison of this grief corrodes my soul.  
  
Whom as a brother I am calling now,  
Where from did come this joy mixed with the malice,  
When side by side to you, as allied warriors,  
At opening gates I face the Foe?  
  
Beyond the verge of dream or raving madness  
We'll meet the victory's irreparable greatness,  
The road, leading through the deadly haze,  
  
Where Sword of Dark is raised for a blow,  
And both damns like two great flaming flows,  
Will collide - and will die with no trace.


End file.
